canaanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Canaan Online Wiki
Canaan Say Goodbye (Archived Wikia) Last Patch Note: Patch Notes - Version 6.0.00.15 (2/20/2014 10:42:29 AM) With today‘s maintenance, we have updated Canaan Online to version 6.0.00.15, and you can find a detailed list of the changes introduced with this update below. While this is a minor update, the developers at XPEC Entertainment and the team at gPotato felt strongly that the changes & fixes it brings should be included in the live version of the game. We hope you will enjoy this update and have fun with Canaan Online! The gPotato team =Modifications= Shop overhaul: The category structure of the shop has been redesigned and a number of new items, among others items related to the „Journey into Mystery“ expansion like crafting materials, have been introduced to the shop. Shop prices have been reduced across the board. You can find a complete list of the shop contents here. All “Journey into Mystery” Gachapons have had their prices reduced. A new item is available at the service merchant of the Chamber of Judgement (Karugarner, 491,390): Material Chest from the Mysterious Area (it contains a random perfect material from the Mysterious Area) The reward table for the Online Reward system has been changed, players will now receive: Primary Fusion Stone - Ultra Random Pet Skill Book Level 35 Intensified Gem x 2 Mini Combiner Royal Frog Special Soul Orb =Bugfixes= The translation has been updated. Fixed an error where the collection tool „ Pure Gold Axe Level 30” was not working correctly. Fixed an error where the keys dropped from the treasure maps in the “Elf treasure” event could not be used to open elven treasure chests (another event drop) Fixed an error where a number of transport NPCs in Karugarner and Kazan did not provide the correct transport options. Fixed an error where French text appeared in the search window in Fellias. =Kown Issues= Heroic stones of a lower quality than perfect (purple) cannot be combined using a Combiner item. When rebirthing equipment, the level at which the equipment was reborn is shown as the durability which the item had at the time of rebirth. This is a display issue and should not affect the functionality of the equipment. One of the cactus rings that can be crafted at the blacksmith (Priest ring) appears untranslated in the original Chinese. In the instance “Ancient Labyrinth” in the Mysterious Area, an untranslated button is shown in the upper right corner of the screen. The button is specific to the Chinese version of the game and does not have any function. Global system messages (e.g. when a player becomes a VIP or prestige battle is about to begin) are aligned to the left of the screen instead of the centre. About canaan Online: http://canaanpedia.wikia.com/wiki/About_Canaan_Online 'What is Canaan: Online Worlds?' Canaan Online takes place in a fantasy manga-style universe. Its inhabitants, fleeing their war-torn world through a magic gate, arrive in a savage new world where they will need to fight to rebuild their civilization. Utilising Flash technology, it brings a full-blown MMORPG experience to everyone through their favourite browser. Canaan Online features rich content and strategic turn-based combat and wide variety of dungeons and quests. It also supports massive guild wars and PvP multiplayer modes, an extensive pet system and much more. Features *No Installing need, Only a browser who support flash. *Unique “Pet System”. *User friendly control and quick hands on for all level players Contents. *Unique Game Design, especially the fashion, mounts, Character & Pet design. *Cute MMORPG. Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Game basics